tarde de calor
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sakura esta tomando el sol y Sasuke llega para ayudarla a que se refresque.


**YA SE QUE DEBERÍA DE ACTUALIZAR MI FIC DE "QUIERO SER" PERO MI INSPIRACIÓN LLEGO HOY EN LA MAÑANA Y ESTO FUE LO QUE SALIO**

**NARUTO Y COMPAÑIA NO ME PERTENECE PORQUE SI ASÍ FUERA YO HUBIERA PUESTO AL PAPASITO DE KAKASHI COMO HOKAGE PERO LA VIDA ES INJUSTA, QUE SE LE VA A HACER**

**ES UN SASUSAKU, TIENE LEMON, NO LO CONSIDERO MUY FUERTE PERO MEJOR AVISO**

**EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

En Konoha estaban a 40 grados, el calor era insoportable al grado de que era raro ver a alguien caminando, todos preferían estar en sus casas disfrutando del aire acondicionado o ventilador, incluso los comercios estaba vacíos en comparación a su clientela habitual, esto en cuanto a los civiles, los shinobis estaban aun peor ya que los que tenían que patrullar la ciudad se encontraban bajo árboles o bajo edificios altos para tapase algo el sol y los que estaban cumpliendo alguna misión prefirieron esperar hasta que fuera de tarde para hacerlo mientras estaban disfrutando del río o bajo alguna árbol para cubrirse del sol.

Sakura se encontraba en su casa lamentándose por el día tan malo que eligió para tomarse libre, nadie había querido salir a hacer nada y los entendía, el clima estaba sumamente molesto como para andar de compras o simplemente tomar café, incluso Ino y Hinata de rehusaron a salir y eso que les había dicho que tenía algo que confesar pero las dos dijeron que mejor en la noche, que se resistirían a saber porque hacía mucho calor, pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara, por suerte el jardín de su nueva casa era lo suficientemente amplia y contaba con una alberca por lo que decidió salir a tomar el sol, como estaba sola decidió solo ponerse la parte de abajo de un bikini muy pequeño color azul cielo, después de todo no quería que le quedaran marcas, tomo una toalla y bronceador, llenó una pequeña hielera (nevera) con algunos botes de agua y se encamino a la piscina.

Una vez ahí puso la grabadora con el disco que le encantaba, se puso bronceador cuidando de no dejar ningún lugar sin él y se recostó en la silla reclinable que ahí estaba, en algún momento sintió que la estaban observando pero supuso que era por tanto trabajo que había tenido y era producto del cansancio además de que si fuera algo amenazante ya lo hubiera sentido así que no le tomo importancia y trató de que la música despejara su mente.

Aun seguía molesta por la pelea que había tenido con Sasuke hacía un mes, desde que había regresado había llevado una buena relación llegando incluso a ser mas que amigos pero hacía un mes lo había visto muy acaramelado con una chica civil que andaba tras de él y habían peleado porque que ella los sorprendió besándose pero él había dejado muy claro que solo eran compañeros de equipo y nada más.

Esa vez había llorado una vez mas sintiéndose débil de nuevo ya que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero al día siguiente había resulto que eso no volvería a pasar y si él decía que solo eran compañeros de equipo así lo trataría ella y con este pensamiento en mente se relajo dispuesta a dormirse.

Podía escuchar el suave murmullo de las aves o alguna pisada por parte de algún shinobi sobre algún techo pero no escucho cuando la tapa de la nevera se abrió y callo al suelo pero si el ruido que se produce al quitar la tapa de un refresco por lo que abrió los ojos

- _¿Sasuke? ¿Que haces aquí? _

Sasuke sonrió y bebió un trago de soda

- _Te estaba buscando y escuche la música por lo que di vuelta a la casa, deberías tener un perro o algo así, mas si estas así, sería molesto si alguien te viera _

Sakura se incorporó y se limpió el sudor de la cara con la toalla, luego dejó que le cayera sobre el pecho cubriéndose de la cada vez más intensa mirada de él al darse cuenta que le faltaba la parte de arriba del traje

- _¿Cuándo regresaste?_- preguntó la pelirrosa – _pensé que volvían dentro de dos días_ – viendo su reacción -

- _Terminamos antes _– pasándose una mano por el cabello _– la misión fue muy fácil _– viendo como una gota recorría el cuello de la chica para perderse en sus senos - ¿_hay algún problema_? - viendo como la chica se ponía algo pálida _– pareces algo pálida para alguien que ha estado tomando el sol_

_- Es solo que me has espantado _– dijo volviendo a acomodarse en la silla y quitándose la toalla para demostrarle que no le importaba

- _Hmp _– dijo arrogantemente –_ y yo que creí que ibas a estar feliz de verme_

_- Bueno_– dijo la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos – _fallaste_ – dando un suspiro

- _Molesta_ – viéndola fijamente - _necesitamos hablar_

_- No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar _– sonrojándose al sentir su mirada sobre ella – _dejaste todo muy claro antes de irte_

_- Así que sigues enojada_

_- ¿Porque habría de estarlo?_ - pregunto ella con falsa sorpresa _– al contrario, dejaste muy en claro que solo somos amigos y ya_

_- Sabes que no quise decir eso_

_- Hmp_ – respondió ella – _si eso es todo, ya puedes irte_

_- Ya dije que necesitamos hablar_

El no parecía con intenciones de irse, Sakura lo escucho como daba otro sorbo a su refresco

- _No tengo ganas de escuchar monosílabos_ – esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente claro que lo estaba despidiendo pero incluso con los ojos cerrado se dio cuenta de que él se estaba quitando su habitual chaleco y sus zapatos

- _Parece que el calor empeora tu sentido del humor, necesitas refrescarte_

A pesar de que intento evadirlo, su cuerpo acabó por reaccionar a las intensas miradas que el moreno le estaba dedicando. El calor del sol terminó con mezclarse con otro calor más íntimo. Todo el cuerpo se le tensó ante la atención del pelinegro, incluso se le endurecieron los pezones

- _No estoy de humor_

_- ¿De verdad?_ - él comenzó a pasar los pulgares por los pezones – _pues no parece_

Ella intentó contestar, pero Sasuke no la dejo al besarla en los labios.

La besó suavemente, mientras seguía acariciándole los pechos con los pulgares dando vueltas al rededor de los pezones. Susurró su nombre mientras metía la mano por debajo del traje de baño comenzando a acariciarla.

- _Estás tan caliente..._- dijo Sasuke

- _Es que es junio_ – intentó razonar ella

- _Molesta_ – sin dejar de acariciarla

- _Engreído_ – respondiendo sin dejar de estremecerse de placer

- _Ahora vamos a hablar_ - la mano de él comenzó a acariciar su pubis y ella se arqueo de placer – _no quiero malentendidos_ – recordando como habían peleado justo antes de que el saliera de misión

Sakura lo deseaba. Su mente estaba nublada por el deseo y ya no podía recordar nada acerca de sus dudas ni de su inseguridad, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el placer con cada movimiento de las manos y la lengua de Sasuke que era aún mejor que en sus sueños.

Le paso las manos por el pecho desabrochando la camisa lentamente familiarizándose con su cuerpo, recorriendo cada músculo lentamente y cada cicatriz que encontraba a su paso.

A pesar de oír el ruido del hielo ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando noto un escalofrío en la espalda.

- _Relájate_ – le dijo – _no seas molesta_

Una gota helada comenzó a recorrer desde el hombro hasta los pechos bajando hasta su ombligo y antes de que se introdujera debajo del traje de baño se la extendió con las manos maravillándose ante los perfectos pechos de la chica

Ella se quedo quieta con los labios separados esperando el tacto de la gota helada y a la vez sonrojándose ante la mirada del pelinegro.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar el cubito de hielo por todo el cuello siguiendo a este el paso de su lengua. El contraste entre el frío del hielo y el calor de la boca del Uchiha dejo a la Haruno sin posibilidades de decir nada.

_- Eres tan molesta _– dijo Sasuke esperando la reacción de la chica

- _Yo me comporto como quiera _– dando un suspiro al sentir el frío en su cuerpo

- _Te dije que había sido un malentendido _– rozando suavemente su intimidad

- _Y ya te dije que no me importaba _– sintiendo como bajaba el hielo a sus pechos – _lo que hagas de tu vida ni me viene ni me va _– soltando un suspiro

Cuando alcanzó su pecho izquierdo comenzó a pasarle el cubo alrededor del pezón bajando hasta su base para recorrerlo todo

- _¿Que es lo que sientes? _- pregunto en un susurro _– dímelo_

_- Yo... _- comenzó a decir la ojijade

- _Dímelo_ – pasándolo justo sobre la punta

- _Frió _– dijo con la voz entrecortada

- ¿_Que mas? _- pregunto antes de meterse el pezón a la boca y recorrer con le hielo su vientre

- _Deseo _– admitió la chica

- ¿_Por mi? _- pregunto nuevamente pasando el hielo al rededor el pezón hasta que la frialdad hizo que sintiera un pequeño dolor

Sakura se estremeció de placer deseando notar como el calor de su boca aliviaba dicho dolor. El espero hasta que la mirada de ella se volvió una suplica y entonces le paso la lengua por el pezón quitando la sensación de frío. Luego repitió la misma operación en el otro pecho provocando que la chica gritara su nombre justo cuando el hielo de deshizo.

- _Ya veo que si_ – dijo el pelinegro – _pero quiero mas_ - diciendo a su oído – _te quiero a ti_

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Sasuke bajo lentamente la prenda que cubría escasamente la intimidad de la chica rozando las piernas con sus dedos que aún estaban fríos por el hielo provocando que Sakura se estremeciera.

Sasuke tomo otro hielo pero este se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a pasarlo por el tobillo de ella subiendo lentamente hasta la rodilla y luego por el interior de los muslos provocando que dijera su nombre en un susurro que a él se le antojo de lo más sensual y provocativo. Le separo las piernas con las manos mientras el cubo brillaba entre sus dientes y viéndola una vez más a los ojos se perdió entre sus piernas

Con el cubo abrió los pliegues de carne tortuosamente. La cercanía de la boca de él hacía que sintiera el calor de su aliento contrarrestando con el frío del hielo. Cuando introdujo el hielo dentro de ella Sakura gritó mientras se estremecía ante la sensación. El tomo el cubo con la mano restregándoselo arriba y abajo mientras le pasaba también la lengua poniendo especial atención en el clítoris.

_- Dime _– dijo sin dejar sus caricias _– que sentiste cuando me viste con ella_

_- Nada _– respondió Sakura descifrando el juego del chico con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba

- _No mientas _– dándole otra lamida en el centro de su excitación

_- No lo hago _– arqueando involuntariamente la espalda

Cuando el hielo desapareció uso los dedos para devolverle el calor a la carne helada. Ella estaba cada vez mas inmersa en una sensación de gran placer a punto de llegar al clímax que no sintió cuando el se recostó a un lado de ella.

- _Sakura_– dijo Sasuke – _nunca has sido buena para mentir, solo admite que sentiste celos_ – aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias y besándole el lóbulo de la oreja

- _No lo hice_ – reprimiendo un gemido de placer – _tu dijiste que no tenía porque sentirlos, además tu no eres el único que puede salir y encontrarte casualmente con alguien_ – buscando que se molestara

- _Ya te dije que estaba esperando a Naruto_ – dándose cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho _-¿Saliste con alguien en mi ausencia?_ - pregunto con celos pero acariciando lentamente el centro de su cuerpo – _dímelo_ – diciendo esto como una orden

- _Sabes_ – dijo ella retándolo con la respiración entrecortada – _solo somos compañeros de equipo, puedo salir con quien quiera_ – mordiéndose el labio para no gritar cuando el jalo suavemente de su clítoris

- _No Sakura_ – dijo tocando sus labios – _tu eres mía_

El introdujo un dedo lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos

- _¿Quien mas te ha tocado como lo estoy haciendo yo?_ - pregunto en un susurro en el oído de la chica

_- No te importa_ – moviendo sus caderas para un mejor contacto

_- No juegues conmigo Sakura_ – dijo con voz ronca al sentir la humedad de la chica rodeando su dedo

- _Tu eres el que esta jugando_ – con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como el chico sacaba el dedo y lo volvía a meter lentamente

- _Sakura_– dijo Sasuke _– veme a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi y en este momento me voy_ – acariciándole el clítoris

- _No puedo_ – admitió ella – _no quiero que te vayas_

- _Sakura_ – dijo rozando sus labios sin llegar a besarlos _– te deseo, no tienes idea cuanto _– metiendo otro dedo dentro del cuerpo de ella

- _Yo también _– arqueando la espalda al sentir un segundo dedo abriéndose paso

_- Abre los ojos _– diciendo esto como orden – _quiero que me veas y no que te imagines a nadie mas_ – moviendo circularmente los dedos que tenía dentro de la chica

Sakura abrió sus ojos verdes que estaban obscurecidos de pasión y los fijo en los de él

- _No me estoy imaginando a nadie_ – dijo lentamente – _te deseo_ – besándolo suavemente en los labios – _es demasiado molesto_

Sus dedos no eran suficientemente largos, su boca solo era un aperitivo. Ella necesitaba más. Ella lo necesitaba. Agarrándolo de los hombros lo obligo a que se sentara y le desabrocho los pantalones mientras se besaban.

Ella comenzó a bajar lentamente por el dorso de él dejando suaves y húmedos besos por su camino hasta que llego a la cinturilla del pantalón que bajo junto con la ropa interior mientras que con sus uñas dejaba marcas por las largas piernas del chico que no dejaba de verla.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su palpitante erección masajeándola sin pudor alguno, aunque a estas alturas que pudor podría quedar después de lo que él le había hecho

Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, ahí estaba en su jardín desnuda, excitada, húmeda, deseando que Sasuke entrara en ella, tocando sin reservas su miembro que demostraba que él estaba tan excitado como ella

- _No puedo mas_ – dijo él sin aliento _– te necesito ahora mismo_

El se levantó haciendo que ella lo siguiera. Ella deseaba sentirlo dentro de si en ese momento por lo que emitió un quejido de protesta

_Vamos adentro _– propuso él – _ya fue mucho exhibicionismo, sería complicado si alguien nos viera_

Sasuke la levantó en brazos mientras ella aprovechaba para pasarle sus manos por el cuello y acercarlo para juntar de nueva cuenta sus labios, entraron y tropezaron con algunos libros y con el marco de algunos cuadros, atravesaron el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio.

El Uchiha la dejo en el suelo lentamente disfrutando de la idea de hacerle el amor en la cama sin preocuparse por quien los viera, eso claro si conseguían llegar a ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta para tomar la perilla de la puerta. Sasuke le mordisqueó el cuello y luego le golpeo las nalgas con su miembro ya rígido. La ojijade sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él en comparación con el aire que entraba de la ventana.

La pelirrosa apoyo la frente en la puerta dando un gemido cuando él comenzó a tocar su sexo. Ya no podía resistir mas, necesitaba que el entrara dentro de su cuerpo en ese momento.

El le susurro lo que quería, era mas una orden que una sugerencia pero a ella no le importo.

- _Ábrete a mi Sakura, déjate llevar_

La beso por toda la espalda hasta quedar de rodillas con las manos en sus tobillos separándole las piernas, Su húmedo aliento se poso en los suaves rizos que cubrían el sexo de la que dentro de poco sería su mujer.

El le lamió la parte posterior de la rodilla.

- _Sabes a canela_

Luego subió la cabeza a la altura de los muslos

- _Y hueles a aceite caliente y a flores_

El comenzó a lamerla tan intensamente que le pareció que le iban a estallar los pulmones. Sakura cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio anticipando las sensación de sentirle dentro de ella.

Sasuke se puso de pie, la agarro de las caderas y la empujo mientras la punta de su excitación presionaba la carne trémula de ella provocando que Sakura instintivamente arqueara la espalda y soltara un gemido que a Sasuke le pareció de lo más sensual.

El entro rápidamente, llenándola por completo. La indescriptible sensación de placer hizo que se le nublara la mente. Las manos resbalaron del marco de la puerta agarrándose al último momento. El la salvo de caer atrapándola entre sus rodillas, apretándolas contra las de ella como su fuera un puente aumentando la fuerza con uno de los brazos.

- _Me encanta tenerte así_ – besándole el cuello - _te extrañe tanto_

Dicho esto empujo una segunda vez entrando más profundamente, ella no intentó retener el grito que escapó de su garganta. Cuando el se retiró la respiración de Sakura se hizo mas lenta y todo su cuerpo respondió a la humedad que sentía en su interior.

Sasuke lamió los hombros y el cuello de ella. Le acarició los brazos, las caderas, el vientre y los senos. Sakura estaba segura de que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse por las sensaciones que le atravesaban como olas.

El se metió dentro de ella de nuevo, esta vez más profundo acompañado de un sonido gutural. El ruido, provocado por el placer, hizo a Sakura darse cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él a pesar de su posición. Ella se alzó y poniendo las manos en la puerta para encontrar equilibrio movió despacio las nalgas sabiendo cuando parar por el estremecimiento de los labios de él.

Ella se movió de nuevo, concentrándose en el miembro que sentía dentro, en como tocaba cada terminación nerviosa hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo cuando él agarró sus pezones, gritando cuando el acarició su sexo hasta hacerla llegar al clímax.

Sakura cayó hacia adelante, agarrándose con las manos contra la puerta, cuando las piernas no la sostenían, Sasuke la agarró por las rodillas y sintió que el estallaba en estremecimientos de placer.

Una vez que los temblores de ambos desaparecieron, Sasuke hizo a Sakura darse la vuelta para encarar la situación.

- _Sakura _– dijo él esperando la reacción de la chica

- _Sasuke –_ dijo ella recuperando el aliento – _creo que esto no fue nada ortodoxo_

_- No, no lo fue _– respondió él esperando que la chica dijera algo mas

- _Creo que necesitamos un baño _– dijo la chica

- _Primero deberíamos de hablar _– dijo el en tono molesto entrando detrás de ella

_- Sasuke – _dijo la chica sin voltearse _– no hay nada de que hablar _– poniéndose una bata – _lo que paso no significo nada, solo nos dejamos llevar, nada mas_

_- Sabes que no fue solo eso –_ respondió molesto

- _Sasuke no tienes que preocuparte_ – dijo sacando unas toallas – _no tienes que fingir que me quieres o nada por el estilo_ – diciendo esto con un deje de tristeza

- _Sakura_ – acercándose a la chica

- _Sabes_ – dijo lanzándole una toalla _– me quedo claro antes de que te fueras, no tienes que preocuparte, ya se que solo soy tu compañera ocasional de cama_

- _Sabes que eso es mentira_ – dijo lentamente esperando que la chica se volteara

- _Pues lo dijiste con mucha seguridad_– reprimiendo las lágrimas – _ya no tienes que decir nada_

_- ¿Y si quiero decirte algo?_ - pregunto con la esperanza de que ella subiera la mirada y enrollándose la toalla en la cintura

- _Sabes_ – dijo dando un suspiro _– me extraña, no eres de lo que hablan, de hecho eres le primero en huir cuando hay que hablar_

_- Esta vez no Sakura_ – dijo sosteniéndole la barbilla _– en esta ocasión vengo a hablar _

_- ¿Que quieres Sasuke?_ - pregunto intrigada – _deberías de estar feliz que no estoy hablando de boda o de un futuro junto, ni siquiera estoy esperando que me invites a cenar ni nada por el estilo_ – cerrando los ojos – _ya no tienes que preocuparte_

_- ¿Y si yo quiero hablar de boda, un futuro juntos y de ir a cenar o algo por el estilo?_ - pregunto provocando que la chica abriera los ojos _– eres tan molesta_

- _Habla claro_ – dijo entre enojada o sorprendida - ¿_de que hablas?_

- _Sakura, este mes fuera me di cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida_ – fijando sus obscuros orbes en los verdes de ella _– me di cuenta de que no quiero vivir sin ti_

_- No entiendo_ – dijo la chica no queriendo crearse falsas esperanzas

- _Sakura_ – dijo el chico – _sabes que no soy de los hablan_– acercando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa al suyo – _pero quiero todo, pero lo quiero contigo_

- _Déjame ver si entiendo_ – pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él – _solo para evitar confusiones y problemas_

_- Hmp_

_- Tu quieres boda y un futuro junto_s – diciéndolo lentamente – _pero lo quieres conmigo_ – viendo como el chico asentía – _mas vale que no estés jugando Uchiha_

- _Eres una molestia Haruno_ – dijo con su habitual arrogancia – _pero eres mi molestia_ - sellando sus labios en un beso lleno de promesas y anhelo

- _No quiero que estés cerca de ella_ – refiriéndose a la causante del problema en primer lugar – _ni siquiera por casualidad_

- _No se as celosa_ – dijo con su sonrisa arrogante –_para quiero a mi lado a una simple civil si tengo a la mejor medico y experta kunoichi_ – desabrochando la bata que se había puesto – _además de sensual_

_- Aun así te lo advierto Uchiha_ – dijo restregando su muslo contra la nuevamente gran erección de el – _a menos que quieras abstinencia hasta la boda_

- _No serías capaz_ – aprisionándola contra la pared – _no aguantarías_

- _No me retes Uchiha_ - quitando la toalla que traía al rededor de la cintura

- _No me amenaces Haruno_ – cargándola de las nalgas para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de él y el se apoderaba de sus labios que seguían rojos por la actividad de antes

- _Te extrañe –_ dijo una vez que se separaron

- _Yo también_– perdiéndose en los orbes jade de la que pronto sería la señora Uchiha

* * *

**EN UN PRINCIPIO SOLO IBA A SER LA ESCENA DEL LEMON PERO ME DI CUENTA QUE FALTABA ALGO DE TRAMA Y COMO ESTOY UN POCO CURSI CON LO DE "QUIERO SER" ASÍ ME QUEDO**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE ES BUENO SABER QUE PIENSA, YA SEA BUENO, MALO, AMENAZAS, INSINUACIONES Y DEMÁS, TAMBIÉN SI TIENE ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA O ALGO NO CONCUERDA POR FA DIGAN**

**BYE**


End file.
